List of Irish poets
This is a list of poets either born in Ireland or holding Irish citizenship. Poets who write in either English or Irish are included. A * Adomnán (d. 704) * Æ (George William Russell) (1867–1935) * Gary Allen (born 1964) * Joseph Allen (born 1964) * William Allingham (1824–1889) B * Leland Bardwell (born 1922) * Becc mac Lethdergain (fl. 5th century) * Beccán mac Luigdech (fl. c''. 650?) * Samuel Beckett (1906–1989) * Brendan Behan (1923–1964) * Gerard Beirne (born 1962) * Blathmac mac Cú Brettan (fl. ''c. 750) * Eavan Boland (born 1944) * Dermot Bolger (born 1959) * Pat Boran (born 1963) * Samuel Boyse (1709–1749) * Rory Brennan (born 1945) * Bri mac Bairchid (fl. 5th century) * Broccan (fl. 7th century) * Frances Browne (1816–1887) C * Moya Cannon (born 1956) * Ciarán Carson (born 1948) * Philip Casey (born 1950) * Oengus Celi De (fl. c''. 800) * Patrick Chapman (born 1968) * Austin Clarke (1896–1974) * Brendan Cleary (born 1958) * Brian Coffey (1905–1995) * Colmán mac Lénéni (d. 604) * Padraic Colum (1881–1972) * Isabella Valancy Crawford (1850-1887), Canadian born in Dublin * Cuirithir of Connacht (fl. 7th century) * John Cunningham (1729–1773) D * Pádraig J. Daly (born 1943) * Cecil Day-Lewis (1904–1972) * Celia de Fréine (born 1948) * Greg Delanty (born 1958) * Denis Devlin (1908–1959) * Des Donnelly (born 1955) * Theo Dorgan (born 1953) * Gerard Donovan (born ?) * Steve Downes (born 1973) * William Drennan (d. 1820) * William Henry Drummond (1854-1907), Canadian born in Mohill * Dubtach moccu Lugair (fl. 5th century) * Charles Gavan Duffy (1816–1903) * Seán Dunne (1956–1995) * Lord Dunsany (1878–1957) * Paul Durcan (1944) E * John Ennis F * Gabriel Fitzmaurice (born 1952) * Flann Mainistrech (d. 1056) * Flannacan mac Cellaig, King of Brega (d. 896) G * Patrick Galvin (born 1927) * Monk Gibbon (1896–1987) * Oliver St. John Gogarty (1878–1957) * Oliver Goldsmith (1730? – 1774), English * Mark Granier (born 1957) * Patrick Greaney (flourished 18th century), Gaelic-Irish * Gerald Griffin (1803–1840) * Stephen Gwynn (1864–1950), English H * Kerry Hardy (born 1951) * Michael Hartnett (1944–1999) * Randolph Healy (born 1956) * Seamus Heaney (born 1939), English * F.R. Higgins (1896–1941), English * Kevin Higgins (born 1967) * Rita Ann Higgins (born 1955) * Pearse Hutchinson (born 1927) * Douglas Hyde (1860–1949) I * Irard mac Coisse (fl. pre-980) * Valentin Iremonger (1918–1991), English J * John Jordan (1930–1988) * James Joyce (1882–1941), English * Trevor Joyce (born 1947) K * Patrick Kavanagh (1904–1967) * Charles Kickham (d. 1882) * Thomas Kinsella (born 1928) * Anatoly Kudryavitsky (born 1954) L * Emily Lawless (1845–1913), English * Francis Ledwidge (1887–1917), English * C.S. Lewis (1899–1963), English * Liadan of Corcu Duibhne (fl. 7th century) * James Liddy * Michael Longley (born 1939) * Luccreth moccu Chiara (fl. c. 600) * Richard Mc Sweeney (born 1955) M–P * Denis Florence MacCarthy (1817–1868) * Donagh MacDonagh (1912–1968) * Thomas MacDonagh (1878–1916) * Patrick MacDonogh (1902–1961) * Seán MacFalls (born 1957) * Thomas D'Arcy McGee (1825-1868), Irish nationalist, Canadian politician and poet, assassinated. * Patrick MacGill (1889–1960) * Thomas MacGreevy (1893–1967) * Louis MacNeice (1907–1963) * Oengus mac Oengoba mac Oiblean (fl. c. 800) * Hugh McFadden (born 1942) * Medbh McGuckian (born 1950) * Niall McGrath (born 1966) * Gerard McKeown (born 1980) * Nigel McLoughlin (born 1968) * William Brendan McPhillips (1937–2008) * Máire Mhac an tSaoi (born 1922) * Mael Ruain of Tallaght (d. pre-800) * Derek Mahon (born 1941) * James Clarence Mangan (1803–1849) * Marcus of Ratisbon (fl. 1149) * Paula Meehan (born 1955) * Brian Merriman (1747–1805) * Alice Milligan (1865–1953) * The Monk of Reichenau (fl. early 9th century) * John Montague (born 1929) * Thomas Moore (1779–1852) * Paul Muldoon (born 1951) N * Nuala Ní Chonchúir (born 1970) * Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin (born 1942) * Nuala Ní Dhomhnaill (born 1952) O * Dáibhí Ó Bruadair (David O Bruadair) (1625–1698) * Máirtín Ó Direáin (1910–1988) * Ciaran O'Driscoll (born 1943) * Dennis O'Driscoll (born 1954) * Cinaed Ó hArtucain (d. 975) * Mary Devenport O'Neill (1879–1967) * Antoine Ó Raifteiri (Anthony Raftery) (1784–1835) * Aogán Ó Rathaille (1675–1729) * Seán Ó Ríordáin (1916–1977) * Flann file Ó Ronan/Flann na Marb (fl. 1022) * Cathal Ó Searcaigh (born 1956) * Eoghan Rua Ó Súilleabháin/Owen Roe O'Sullivan (1748–1782) * Seumas O'Sullivan (1879–1958) * Eoghan Ó Tuairisc (Eugene Watters) (1919–1982) * Frank Ormsby (born 1947) P * Patrick Pearse (Pádraig Anraí Mac Piarais) (1879–1916) * Tom Paulin (born 1949) * Joseph Plunkett (1887–1916) R * Anthony Raferty (c.1784–1834) * George Reavey (1907–1976) * Maurice Riordan (born 1953) * Lennox Robinson (1886–1958) * Gabriel Rosenstock (born 1949) * Adam Rudden (born 1983) S * Blanaid Salkeld (1880–1959) * Maurice Scully (born 1952) * Eileen Shanahan (1901–1979) * James Simmons (1933–2001) * Peter Sirr (born 1960) * Michael Smith (born 1942) * Geoffrey Squires (born 1942) * James Stephens (1880–1950) * Jonathan Swift (1667–1745) T * Senchán Torpéist (fl. ''c. 580 – c.650) * Katharine Tynan (1861–1931) U * Orthanach ua Coellamae (fl. late 8th century) * Uallach ni Muimnechaid (d. c. 934) W * Catherine Walsh (born 1964) * Jane Wilde (1821–1896) * Oscar Wilde (1845–1900) * James Wills (1790–1868) * Macdara Woods (born 1942) Y * W.B. Yeats (1865–1939) * Augustus Young (born 1943) See also * Irish poetry * Irish literature * List of Irish dramatists * List of Irish historians * List of Irish novelists * List of Irish short story writers * List of poets External links * http://bill.celt.dias.ie/vol4/browseatsources.php?letter=A#ATS7714 cy:Rhestr o feirdd Gwyddelig de:Liste irischer Schriftsteller fr:Liste de poètes irlandais ga:Liosta filí Éireannacha lb:Lëscht vun iresche Schrëftsteller Category:Irish poets Poets Irish